The Consequence of Anger - An AU One Shot
by Heartland Rider
Summary: This story takes place two years after Ty hits Ahmed at Heartland.


"Ms. Fleming ?" The black suited man said to her as she approached with the skycap and several suitcases.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the flight was delayed." Amy said apologetically.

"We were informed, I'm Bruce and I haven't been here that long. Let's get to the car and get you to Hudson." He said after glancing down at the paper he held.

Amy was quiet and checked her messages. It had been two years since she'd been home and she watched the miles fade through Calgary and then south. She watched the mountains and the trees roll by and sighed. She had no idea what she would do when she got to Heartland.

She hadn't ostracized herself from her family, they spoke often, rote stuff, nothing deep. Lou and Peter had divorced, she was building a diner in NY, Lisa was now living in the house, Georgie was show jumping again and Ty had an apartment in town.

Ty, they didn't really talk much and after the 5th or 6th argument she had with him, she couldn't take it anymore. The finger pointing, his guilt, it was all too much for her, there was nothing she could do. Amy knew when she made the decision that it wasn't something Ty would ever be able to deal with, the root of his problem with her, her ability to earn. She was wary of it when he told her that he was uncomfortable buying a place on her money, the whole idea that this is what couples do, support each other as employment or circumstances allowed, not Ty, his abuse and the curse of his youth dug deep into his psyche and his needs.

Charger didn't surprise her, get rich quick was his way out. He overlooked that they had screwed up and she bailed them out by the skin of her teeth. Neither of them offered her a cut, as the rider 15% would have been normal, looking back this fell right into place with other things Ty seemed to not bother thinking about. He lived at a ranch she supported for years, he never seemed to get that, Jack was his savior, it was his ranch, it was mostly Amy's money.

They made it extremely hard for her to visit and so she opted not to. She saw Lisa twice in Antwerp during her visits to Toulon, her grandfather even came along for one. Lou and the girls came once over the summer.

She vividly remembered the RCMP officers showing up to look for him a few hours after he had hit Ahmed. He wasn't there of course having driven away without even hearing her out.

They stayed for a few minutes and spoke with the family who reluctantly informed the officer questioning them that Ty had indeed hit the Prince but only after words had been spoken. Shortly after they were forced to admit that Ahmed was leaving when Ty ran out, turned him and hit him, twice.

Bail was set high and the charges piled on. Ahmed was a Prince, a diplomat and very high ranked. He was considered a guest in Canada and his people demanded justice, someone had assaulted their Prince.

She could see the looks on her family's faces when they deemed to speak with her, especially Jack, her grandfather. Apparently Ahmed's delusions were her fault.

Walking into the house from the barn she stopped as the conversation going on at the table quieted. They had been discussing what Ty's lawyer had said "jail time for sure", how long would be a factor decided by how much other forces outside of Hudson pushed. This was a diplomatic incident with a life of it's own.

"Amy, how's that new client horse of yours ?"

"Really Grandpa, do you even care ?"

"What's that supposed to mean ?"

"It means that you were talking about Ty, my fiancé and jail, and when I walk in you stop as if any of this is my fault."

Jack stared at her.

"Say it dammit, did I come on to him, did we walk naked on the beach, sneak into the stalls, come on what is it you think I did ?"

"Amy, no one thinks that."

"Then why stop talking ?"

"Amy."

"What Lou have the words you must have done something have a different meaning now or that they all don't think it ?"

"I didn't mean …"

"Of course you did." Amy said seething. "Dad's abandoned ship altogether and you all sit whispering, how can we help Ty ? Well you can't, this is on him, I had quit once before Ahmed flew here and twice more while he was here and before that dinner. How is it my fault Ty did what he did ?"

"The truth might have helped."

"Lou knew the truth Grandpa, just because you and Ty didn't is that what this is, did you want to hit Ahmed ? How about Dad ? You've never even asked me my side or how I am, I can't imagine how unimportant that is to you compared to Ty."

"He's in jail Amy."

"I know Grandpa, believe me I know and I'll remember it every second he is, because no one here will ever let me forget it. I won't be joining you for dinner by the way, you can continue this after I've changed."

"Where are you off to ?"

"To deal with a problem."

She left in what could only be described as a business suit with a simple "goodbye" as she passed the dining room table.

She got home late intentionally and packed. She was up early, showered before the rush and then kept to her room. She finally came out rolling two suitcases and parked them at the edge of the kitchen in front of the mud room.

She was dressed in working slacks, a jacket and a crisp white blouse. She wore the same boots she had worn home from Europe weeks before. She actually looked almost exactly as she had looked that day, hair, make-up and all.

"I can be reached at this top number, call or text, if that doesn't work call the other but only in an emergency and they'll know where I am and be able to reach me."

"Where are you going ? When will you be back ?"

"I'm going to Belgium, I have a two year contract with Ahmed's team as a coach and trainer. Ty will be dropped off about an hour after my limo leaves, all charges dropped. It's important you text me that you have him at that top number."

"Amy, what did you do ?"

"I did exactly what you most wanted Grandpa, I'm giving you back your son."

"You can't put this on me."

"I'm not putting this on you, this is on Ty, him alone and his damn temper, but it is the end result you wanted isn't it ?

"Not this way."

"This is the only way and it's done." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"And what do we tell Ty ?"

"Tell him whatever the hell you want Lou. I can almost guarantee someone will mention the contract before he gets here, my employer will make sure Ty knows he's won."

"He's won what ?"

"Certainly not the filth that statement implies Grandpa, trainer and coach and there's no guarantee that if he touches me I won't kill him. I'll deal with Ahmed."

"I didn't imply anything !"

"I've seen the look of disappointment on your face before Grandpa, you and Ty can be disappointed together, it's easier to point your finger in a crowd."

"What do I tell dad ?"

Amy laughed "Dad ? Tell him I'll be back before 10 years have gone by. He gets the same goodbye I got, none at all."

"Amy, don't leave bitter." Lisa said softly.

"Sorry Lisa, bitter's all I've got right now. Can I at least get hugs ?" She asked looking around the table.

Georgie and Katie came in dressed for school and looked around.

"What's going on, why are you dressed like that ?" She asked looking at Amy.

"I'm leaving back to Europe Georgie, come give me a hug ?"

"That's it, what about Ty, you're, you're just going back to him ?"

Amy just shook her head, "you know, just forget the hugs."

She turned her back then and reached back to wheel her bags through the mud room.

"Take care of Ty." She said in tears walking through the door.

Amy sat down on the porch wishing the car would just come and sighed when she saw it seconds later and right on time. She walked down the stairs and heard the voices from the kitchen.

Georgie was speaking "that's it, you're just going to let her go ?"

"She signed a contract Georgie." Lisa said.

"So that's it ?"

"Georgie enough !" Jack growled "She did it so Ahmed would drop the charges against Ty, he's coming home."

It was mercifully the last thing she heard before the driver closed his door and sat down.

"I'm Stan, Ms. Fleming, Calgary Airport, Air France First Class to Antwerp, I got you a cup of coffee, I was told black."

"Thanks Stan, how's traffic ?"

"It shouldn't be that bad, relax."

She asked Bruce to drive through Hudson on the way to the ranch, it was a large limo with dark glass and people naturally looked up as it stopped at a light. They drove past Maggie's and Amy noted both the familiar stores and those that had changed. Heartland on the other hand hadn't changed at all as they rode though the gate. She hadn't told anyone she was coming home, her contract employed her by yearly season which was technically less than two years. She didn't want the hoopla nor did she know what she was going to do though several things crossed her thoughts over the past few months as she drew closer to this moment.

Soon after she had arrived in Europe she came to an agreement with Ahmed. Animosity wouldn't work with the horses and if he wanted to win he needed to move on and stop acting like a love lorn child. She wasn't now, nor had she ever been interested in him as anything other than her employer, her team captain and a friend. She also informed him that any chance of that continued friendship was gone. It took Ahmed a month or two but it finally stuck. He didn't know that by then Amy knew that she and Ty were pretty much at an impasse especially since she would not allow him to visit her, she couldn't risk that.

Since Amy had virtually no expenses and really didn't avail herself of much in Europe other than occasional clothing splurges she was arriving home with a tidy sum of money. With salary, bonuses and other side work she was able to do in Europe during brief breaks, combined with the other money from the first tour and Zeus it amounted to several hundred thousand dollars, no where near rich but enough she hoped for a nice down payment on a property assuming they'd grant her a loan on reputation.

She saw Lisa's Porsche and a truck that must be Jack's "new" one as the limo pulled up and the driver got out. She looked around and didn't see anyone in the paddocks but some horses. "Hello boys" she whispered as she spied Phoenix and Harley wandering and grazing along with several others. "Spartan will be home in a few days."

Lisa walked out onto the porch wiping her hands on a towel and shielded her eyes ready to give directions to the lost driver but paused for a second as Amy stood up and looked at her.

"Amy ?" She cried out dropping the towel onto the rail and rushing down the stairs.

Amy was happy to hug her back, the words said back at the table two years ago though remembered didn't hold the same salty taste they did. Two years had gone by and she missed Alberta and being home.

She'd made peace with them all except for Ty who couldn't let go soon enough and probably still hadn't. Amy just couldn't deal with the heartache of it anymore. She had done what needed to be done, it was best this way and she was ready to move on.

"Why didn't you let anyone know you were coming, is everything Ok ?"

"It's fine Lisa, the season's over as is my contract and I didn't renew."

"He offered ?"

"I've had several offers aside from his, I wanted to come home."

"Well, let's get you settled and I'll call Lou and your dad."

"Not tonight Lisa, not my dad, give me one day of peace."

"Then let's not tell Lou till later. Georgie and Katie are home and Jack should be back from the herd soon."

She didn't get in before both Georgie and Katie gave her hugs and kisses with explanations about why she was home early and their promise not to tell Tim or their mom. Amy and Georgie had made peace once Georgie realized the sacrifice she had made. Georgie had also matured some and becoming a young woman came with a different perspective and attitude. That and the fact that the #metoo surge in awareness was becoming front and center didn't hurt, from any perspective. Amy was naïve for way too long, she was not that Amy anymore.

She implored Lisa that the chicken she had out was fine and not to make a fuss over dinner. She was tired and just wanted a home cooked meal and relaxation, one day before life took over.

Amy came out when Jack got in and they sat having coffee. She had removed her makeup and changed into jeans, a tank and a flannel. They talked about Europe and several of the people they had met together when the couple visited. Invariably Ty's name came up.

"Uhm Ty ?" Jack asked. "Have you given that any thought ?"

Amy smiled "not at all Grandpa, why would coming home to Heartland make me think of Ty ?", she was laughing by the end of the statement. "What ? not funny ?"

"You know what I mean."

"I guess we'll talk but do you think there's a point ?"

Lou walked in then and was as surprised as the rest and after going through the vagaries of jumping world contracts once again settled as the fourth at the small kitchen table.

"Lisa, I need a realtor, I have to find a horse property."

"You're not staying here ?"

"We going to go through this again Grandpa ? I think I can have 8 Warmbloods here weeks after I can house them comfortably in a place they can be trained. You and I both know that's not going to happen here."

"I'll get you some names honey."

Amy smiled at her, Lisa didn't question her about it at all. "How's things at Fairfield ?"

"Oh you know, let's change the subject."

"Anything I can help with, what's the problem ?"

"Thoroughbred racing follows the economy, we rode high for a time but things are a bit tight right now, I've thought of selling."

"Change focus, maybe board and train like Val, at least you're not a witch."

"Val's not a witch Amy."

"Thanks Grandpa, she put Mallen on me when I was 15, should we go on ?"

"She's changed a little since then."

"I've heard about the incident with Jesse I'm not supposed to know about Grandpa, have there been others ?"

"Do you care ?"

"I'd like to know what I did meant something Lou, so yes, I care."

"He straightened up after that, though he lost the time he made up in vet school and graduated on time rather than early."

"And he works with Scott and that Cass now ? Who's with Caleb ?"

"That's all the dirt."

"And Ty ?"

"Do you want to know ?"

"Is he seeing someone ?"

"No."

"Well, we're not a couple Lou and no, I have not dated."

"You plan on calling him ?"

"Or him me, I'm sure someone is bound to run into him."

They got Lou to agree not to let Tim know and of course she almost botched it when he called her. Thankfully for Amy he didn't just pull up for dinner.

"Who's in the house at Fairfield Lisa ?" Amy asked the next morning when she found herself alone with her over coffee.

"No one though the cleaning company keeps it up."

"Ok, I'm just going to say this, how much behind are you ?"

"I'm not comfortable discussing this with you Amy."

"How about Ms. Fleming a strange Belgium investor in town who may have a proposition ?"

Lisa smiled "please Ms. Fleming, I'm all ears."

"Diversify, train jumpers along with the thoroughbreds."

"Go on ?"

"As I said, I can make a call and get 8 Warmbloods here in a few weeks, maybe a month, the faster I can stall and have a place to train them the faster I can get them ready and sold."

"That's long term."

"So is a breeding program which is why I asked about the money, I can still fix horses and coach jumpers and I have money."

"I have a horse I hope to sell soon that would pretty much bail me out but that would be even. $200,000 would see us through with some light to spare."

"I have $200,000 dollars Lisa, maybe we can work together and I can stay at Fairfield ?"

Lisa stared at her for a second and then took a sip.

Amy smiled "Cat got your tongue ? Sit with your accountant and lawyer and Grandpa and we'll talk, in the meantime, I'll look at properties. Can I stay at Fairfield anyway Grandma ?"

Lisa laughed, "of course you can honey and we'll definitely talk, partners though."

"Thank god because I've gotten used to laying in a hot tub and refilling it if I'm not done" Amy said laughing "partners is fine, family is better I think."

Lisa laughed along with her "I almost envy you."

"Oh, feel free to come by and join in the fun."

"I can just see the expression on Jack's face showing up at Fairfield one day and me laying in the tub."

They made a morning of it and Lisa walked Amy around Fairfield and then the house.

"Take the master Amy, it's got the en-suite bath and the balcony."

"It's a lovely space but it's your room Lisa."

"It's really not, is it the bed, we'll order a new one."

"That's ridiculously unnecessary." Amy laughed.

"I'll stay in the master, thank you."

They decided to have lunch at Maggie's, Amy agreed to move in about a week or so once she got some personal stuff packed and a couple boxes from Europe that were on the way. She was also expecting Spartan and wanted him to be brought to Heartland first so she'd wait for that.

Jade welcomed and sat them. After a minute she took their orders. She stared at Amy for a few seconds before Amy snapped.

"What Jade, I remember you, why are you staring at me ?"

"No reason except Ty just walked in."

"Did you text him because you're acting as if you did ?"

"Uhm no, he usually comes in around now for lunch."

"Is he carrying a shotgun ?"

"Uhm no." Jade answered.

"Then get our food please."

After she walked away Amy looked up at Lisa "what ?"

"Nothing, you Ok ?"

"Sure, you didn't find that odd ?"

"Whatever it's Jade, oop heads up. Ty, how are you ?"

"I'm fine Lisa, uhm Amy, I didn't know you were back."

"I got in yesterday on the sly, I didn't let anyone know. How've you been ?"

"Uhm fine, you think maybe we could find some time to talk ?"

"Sure, I'm back on my old number."

"Ok, well it's good to see you."

"You too."

Ty nodded "well Ok then, I'll call and we'll set something up."

Amy smiled and he nodded again and walked away.

"When did he become Caleb ?"

Lisa giggled "I think it's the shock of just seeing you without notice Amy."

"So he didn't hit his head or anything, has the barber closed by the way, what is that mess on his head ?"

"It's become a thing around here that hair business, I don't know and I'm not too fond of it either."

"One thing you can say about Europe, men take some pride in their appearance."

"Can't argue with that."

It was a few days until Ty called. Before that Amy assumed that at one point he'd just show up at Heartland and mentioned it to Jack.

"He doesn't come around much, your dad and he are like oil and water."

"Could have seen that coming, the pot calling the kettle black."

"So you meeting Ty ?"

"Maggie's for breakfast tomorrow, don't expect anything Grandpa."

"You don't miss him at all ?"

"I miss having sex with him, that's not enough."

"So you don't love him ?"

"I'll always love him Grandpa but I can't just live the life he expects me to live because it makes him comfortable. Nor is there any payment in his mind that would ever make us equal as if there was a bill to pay."

"No but maybe he …"

"It's Ty Grandpa, he's too full of himself to actually want more, he doesn't feel deserving and never will and spending the rest of my life as his psychoanalyst doesn't interest me. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh or it disappoints you. I expected a thank you and understanding from him and I got an endless circular argument. I know it seems that I landed on my feet and in one way, career-wise it has, but emotionally, mentally….."

"I'm sorry Amy."

"Life goes on Grandpa, there are no fairy tale endings. Us Flemings, we're a broken lot no better or worse than the Bordens. Not a good mix."

They delayed Spartan's flight from Antwerp due to weather. Her friend Lara, a trainer with the French team had him and made the call. She had grown to love Spartan on rides with Amy and watching them do liberty and didn't want him to suffer any undo fear. So on Friday morning when Amy met Ty for breakfast she would leave from there to the the airport with Scott.

It was awkward when Ty leaned over to kiss her. She looked at him sitting for a while until he smiled. "You set the rules, no talking about Europe."

"What is all that ?" She asked pointing at his head.

"My hair, I don't know, you don't like it long ?"

"You don't, well, comb it ?"

"Well, you know how my hair is."

"Not when it's short and groomed" she said it with her fingers pointing this way and that at his head.

"Ok whatever" Ty said exasperatedly "how are you ?"

"I'm fine Ty and you ?"

"I'm good, well excited I guess."

"About ?"

"Oh I've been talking to these guys, well Bob Granger and I…."

"Wait Bob Granger ? Poacher Bob from the rescue ?"

"No, well yes, it's a long story, anyway have you seen that thing about the Gobi bear ?"

"Yes, it's absolutely gross."

"Well Vets without Borders wants to send Bob and I to Mongolia to see what we can do."

Amy sat and listened to him go on about helping the tribes with their herds and seeing if they can help with the bears.

"I'll be gone about 4 months I think, give or take."

"And Scott's Ok with this ?"

"Yeah, we'll put some things on temporary hold but he's good."

"Well, sounds like an adventure for sure."

"Think we can get together and talk again or whatever when I get back."

"Sure, I'll be at Fairfield, I'm partnering with Lisa."

"Really wow, that's amazing, not starting up the business at Heartland again ?"

"There's no room for me at Heartland and Lisa is actually excited and open to ideas."

"I always thought you'd go back to fixing horses."

Here we go Amy thought, "I'll be fixing horses at Fairfield Ty, just doing it alongside jumpers I'm training. One of the things I'm going to talk to Scott about this afternoon when we drive over to get Spartan."

"Oh he didn't mention it. So, uhm, I can call when I get back ?"

"You can always call me Ty."

He smiled that crooked half embarrassed smile before leaning across the table for another weird kiss before getting up.

She watched him leave and walked over to the counter.

"How'd that go ?" Lou asked.

"Awkward as hell. He's off to Mongolia, seems happy, what can I say ? I still think he's spending too much time with Caleb and what's with the hair ?"

The End.


End file.
